The present application relates to a method that enables the precise placement of chiplets containing a semiconductor device layer, such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED), on a receiving substrate. The present application also relates to a structure that includes a plurality of chiplets, each chiplet is precisely located on, and can be bonded to, a bond pad that is present on a receiving substrate. A magnetic magnetic moment is present in the structure that has a controlled orientation.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a two-lead semiconductor light source. An LED is a p-n junction diode, which emits light when activated. When a suitable voltage is applied to the leads, electrons are able to recombine with electron holes within the device, releasing energy in the form of photons. This effect is called electroluminescene, and the color of the light (corresponding to the energy of the photon) is determined by the energy band gap of the semiconductor material used to provide the p-n junction.
There is an interest in fabricating high resolution display technology using multiple colored micro-LEDs to form individual pixels. An important challenge lies in the precise placement of individual chiplets corresponding to the different LED colors. Although technologies exist which combine temporary bonding and release of singulated LED containing chiplets, the placement precision required, while retaining high throughput and low-cost, remains lacking.